


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：理所当然的礼物

by KnightNO4time



Series: 1st克劳德和王子诺克提斯相爱相杀设定 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 是基于这个系列的脑洞。写的是脑洞后的和平相处内容，两个人偶然独处的时光。是送给朋友的生日礼物，内容涉及生日礼物。新朋友关系。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Series: 1st克劳德和王子诺克提斯相爱相杀设定 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033296





	FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：理所当然的礼物

克劳德觉得路西斯境内的食物味道都还不错，虽然他没有特别的口味需求或者偏好，不过至今这些地区风味在他看来都既新鲜又美味，让他怀疑自己有一个路西斯的胃。  
于是在打听好了部分情报，跟着店铺老板找到加油站附近的维修商讨价还价的半天把机车零件用降到一半的价钱购买过来后，克劳德在餐厅里打包了一份鸡胸肉火腿三明治配大份炸薯条，便拎着大包小包的东西拐去了停车场最里面拐角后的巷子，于紧贴着建筑外墙的破旧长椅上找到了正在等他的人。  
可他在几步之遥外停下脚步，随后那张很少表现出过多情绪的脸上爬出了无奈。  
路西斯的王子又睡着了。  
也不是第一天这样，但是诺克提斯的睡觉次数还是多到让克劳德无法理解——虽然他后来听说原因是因为魔法的消耗——而且作为正在彼人耳目逃亡中的王子，这未免太没有防备了。  
克劳德盯着对方看了一会，但是对方一点反应也没有，看来对他彻底解除了防备。  
虽说自己目前是王子的护卫，但现在就他们两个人行动，一些事还是需要分开合作能有更快的效率。再说相比自己，在路西斯成长的诺克提斯本人比他要了解这里的风土人情，所以他必须分出一部分神来学习才能不会让自己在这里的环境中显得太过突兀，引起怀疑。  
早些时候他为自己该不该跟对方分开行动而犹豫——即使都在车站附近，距离不远——但是相比他的顾虑，对方反而更加爽快，分开完成该做的事这点就是对方提出来的，因此他没有异议。看来相比需要买食物以及寻找修车零件的自己，王子显然更早的结束了任务回到汇合的地点，却不小心睡着了。  
克劳德过去把那一套新买的零件以及补充的修理工具重重的丢在了椅子上，木制长椅的震动一下子把睡着的王子弄醒，吓了一跳。就在对方慌张的揉了下眼睛，又因为克劳德近在咫尺的身影而在椅子上躲闪着缩了缩脖子时，克劳德把午餐袋子举了过去。  
“搞定了。”  
“哦，谢啦！”诺克提斯立刻换上比较精神些的面貌，礼貌道谢后接过了袋子。随后他捡起一根薯条塞进嘴里，满意的点点头，“这个薯条上的调味料真的好厉害，让人停不下来。”随后他扫了眼克劳德，“你不坐下来吃吗？”  
克劳德没有回话，但是很老实的过去把购买的零件盒子搬到了地上，坐在了王子旁边，同时接过对方立马递来的午餐袋。他其实没有那么饿，作为战士的他已经接受了耐饿训练。而且以现在的体质，他只需要在规律的时间吃特定量的食物既可以保证体力，而不会想吃什么就吃什么。  
不过和眼前的王子相处还是令他意外，比如对方很喜欢吃垃圾食品和小零食。排除那名叫伊格尼斯的同伴料理技术高超外，诺克提斯王子口味并不算刁钻，挑食的方式也跟普通小孩没有区别。  
而且诺克提斯穿的朴实无华，非常休闲随便，和平民几乎看不出区别。如何把他丢在人群里，要不是克劳德以前调查和现在认识，肯定摆在眼前也认不出来。  
“对了，情报，我也收集了一些。”  
诺克提斯的确没有偷懒，虽然他提早回来还不小心睡着了，但也是在处理完自己分内事情的前提下。这位王子并不会身居高位或者留在后方，跟他同行后克劳德发现对方还是很有行动力的，除了零星的抱怨外几乎都会自己去做，也很有战斗力。  
现在他们因为之前帝国军追兵的骚动，导致他们和其他同伴分散开，但是他们曾经约好不管怎么行动都先尽力到卡埃姆海峡，因此克劳德和诺克提斯都优先先收集去卡埃姆海峡的路径和沿路帝国军的信息。  
于是一边听着对方的报告以及和自己这边情报的拼凑，克劳德边回应边吃着买来的食物——的确，这个薯条上面的调味料很绝，就连他都觉得味道还不错。  
“对了，有东西给你，”在总结完仅有的情报后，安静咀嚼了几口的诺克提斯突然想起来什么，立刻把食物袋子放回腿上，从夹克外套口袋里摸来摸去。  
克劳德本以为是什么线索或者说他们可能路上会需要的东西，却没想到…居然是一个卡通钥匙链。  
钥匙链画的是很受大众欢迎的陆行鸟卡通形象，甚至脖子上还系着丝巾，背上还驮着一只莫古力玩偶。  
“…”  
克劳德盯着对方举起来的钥匙链一言不发，或者说他不确定该说什么，整个脸因为不确定切换成哪种表情而僵硬在原处。他那双特种兵独特的眼睛因为盯着钥匙链太久而显得格外严肃，终于他在把诺克提斯盯到发毛之前才挤出来一个问题。  
“我不懂，它有什么用？”  
“…”  
这次轮到诺克提斯无话可说了，因为他怎么也没料到这位神罗战士居然会用这样的表情问出这样的问题，然而只是一串钥匙链而已。  
他多多少少怀疑自己是不是该后悔买这个。  
“拴在钥匙上？”诺克提斯回答出了完美符合钥匙链作用的答案。随后他又饱受了几秒神罗战士那双奇妙眼睛的目光摧残，终于试图把话进行下去，“送你的…昨天似乎是你的生日，对吧？总之，额…生日快乐？”  
明明应该说的更有激情，更加热情，更加有庆祝的气息。可是因为之前对方出乎意料地反映和困惑，导致诺克提斯好不容易忍住害羞送出去的东西也变得非常尴尬，最后他自己也控制不了自己的嘴，说出来的祝词居然成了一个疑问句。  
他打心底觉得应该小心，假如他记错了日子，那他就该找个地洞钻。  
好在这回克劳德终于深处后捏过了钥匙扣的环，把可爱的卡通陆行鸟拿近了看。  
“你听谁说的？”  
被这个问题一问，诺克提斯心凉了一半。难不成自己记错了？  
“之前听到扎克斯随口谈到…”他说出来的是实施，但也把希望寄托在对方的好友身上，避免自己真的出错，“他提到…额，我想想…因为快要你生日了，可是因为现在的局势没法很好的庆祝，叫他很遗憾…之类的？”他支支吾吾努力把记忆拼凑起来，瞪大了眼睛观察一旁的金发青年的表情变动。  
可惜克劳德没有很大的表情变动…  
就像是每次购买零件或者护理武器时一样，克劳德把钥匙链左左右右瞧了一圈，就像是他从来没见过这个钥匙链一样，或者说他在检查这个钥匙链有没有暗藏机关。唯独不同的时，青年眼里的目光有了变化，他的眉头放松，嘴角有说不出情绪的细微弧度，氛围也变得更加符合他的年龄外表，似乎心情并不坏。  
“谢谢。”  
令诺克提斯吃惊的是，虽然克劳德只是简短的道谢，却怎么都觉得他的鼻音里带着几分收敛，像是不愿把有波动的心情坦白出来似的。  
难道在害羞？诺克提斯那余光多观察了对方好几眼，但至少对方好像是开心的。  
多少能确定答案的王子，心情一下子轻松了不少。同时他也觉得，这个人还是挺有趣的。虽然没有他的那个朋友那么有趣，可是这样的性格很少见，不禁令诺克提斯对他有了些了解。  
“看到的时候因为觉得很搭你就买了，”诺克提斯重新拿起薯条吃，随口给出更多关于钥匙链的事情来缓解气氛。  
“很搭我？”  
“额——…”突然意识到自己说出口的话，立刻尴尬到几乎忘记嘴巴里有食物的诺克提斯差点就喷出来。还好他冷静的咀嚼了一口已经失去味道的薯条，快速塞进肚子里，而大脑则飞速的旋转，寻找合理的解释。  
不过他并不擅长这种事，而且也没有一个像样的理由能够合理的解释他刚才的话。所以他用手尴尬的指了指自己的头发示意对方，“就…就这样，头发，”他用目光指向对方的头发，“颜色？”  
克劳德忽然理解过来，睁大了眼睛。这也许是诺克提斯第一次从这名神罗战士脸上看到“吃惊”和“害羞”融合在一起的感情变化，而且显得非常无措，就像是个孩子。  
然而更加叫诺克提斯意外的发展是，克劳德似乎不甘心被这种理由而得到礼物，居然用更加向孩子的表情做出了别扭的回应，躲开的目光成为最后的倔强。  
“这样说的话，你的朋友…不也是？”  
“啊…”诺克提斯很快就意识到对方指的可能是普隆普特，不禁因为这样这样的联系而扑哧一声笑出来。毕竟他偶尔觉得这两个人外貌还挺像的，而且的确都会让他想到陆行鸟。  
“普隆普特吗？的确，”诺克提斯用手指了指钥匙链，“但是他是我们之中最喜欢陆行鸟的人，所以他得到这类东西会很开心。”  
这下子克劳德无话可说了，也像是接受了一样放弃抵抗，老老实实的把得到的生日礼物捧在手心里。  
以为这样就可以结束对话的诺克提斯继续吃起来三明治，结果没想到就在他试图把三明治拆开好揪出里面的蔬菜时，克劳德却好像终于研究透彻了这个钥匙链，投出了下一个问题。  
“为什么要送我生日礼物？”  
“啊？”把沾满蛋黄酱的生菜叶子丢在塑料袋里的诺克提斯快速吮吸了一下弄脏的手指，听到这个问题后奇怪的皱起眉头，摆出副“这是什么鬼问题”的脸，瞧着眼前这位太过直白而并不怎么风趣的人。  
“因为是你生日啊…”小王子撅了撅嘴，吃饭的心情都掉了一半，他差点就说出来“难道不是生日的时候会送出生日礼物吗？”之类的后半句。  
发觉克劳德又是那副读不出来是开心还是不开心，是忧郁还是困惑的脸，诺克提斯一边头大的祈求伊格尼斯或者其他人在场，一边试图让对方不要纠结，“生日给你礼物不是天经地义。”  
“我们之前还是敌人。”  
克劳德说的太认真，这就像是在不合适的场合中讨论各自的立场，叫路西斯的王子这叫一个头大。好在这位王子并不是一个会局限感情的人，也看得很开，从现在的处境来看他已经给克劳德他们重新定了位。  
只见那双蓝色的眼睛弯成月牙，随后男孩无奈又随意的刷了甩胳膊，好笑的摇摇头，这一系列动作将这位年轻的王子衬托得像是一名普通的学生，只是听到了一个好笑的话，不往心里去，只是简单的坦白自己的想法，丝毫不为曾经的过失而责备对方。  
“现在不也是同路人吗？”留下这句话，王子扣上已经处理掉蔬菜的三明治面包，双手将整个三明治送到嘴边大口咬了下去。他满足于能填饱肚子的美食，并没有任何一点因为对方不知趣的问题而生气的迹象，反而试图享受这段行程里短暂的休息时间。  
而克劳德只是一言不发的开始品味着他所说的话，跟随他的节奏将食物一点点吃进嘴里。此后克劳德没再提出更多问题，也没有拒绝礼物，而是留在王子身边，肩并肩的吃着东西，静静的摸索起这段时光中两人的距离。  
克劳德多多少少开始能够更多的去理解眼前的这名王子了，他发现了对方身上的闪光处。而这些小小的两点总能体现在一些小事上，让他对“王子”这个概念有所颠覆，同时也为他刷新了认知，让他面对诺克提斯的和善与宽容产生了全新的感情。  
等到他们吃完饭准备要出发之际，跨上克劳德的机车后座的诺克提斯大大伸了个懒腰，竟惊喜的瞥见克劳德的机车钥匙上挂着他送的小陆行鸟钥匙链。  
摇晃的小小卡通形象折射在阳光下，同这辆酷酷的摩托氛围截然不同，却分外可爱。  
王子羞涩的暗自一笑，当作不在意，就这样老老实实跟着对方启程，却在金发青年看不到的后方开心的不得了。


End file.
